My Imaginary Ex
by LiL sPoIlEd BrAt
Summary: EDITED This is what happens when you play pretend. NejiTen
1. Let's Not Bring The Past Back

Author's Notes: Yay! I'm back! Can you believe it? I actually erased my other Nejiten fics, for some reasons I myself don't even know. Maybe it had something to do with a major writer's block and the fact that I failed a subject. A major one. (I'll get at back at you someday, _Euphie_!) Anyway, I got over it eventually, I just have to endure myself one more year at college along with quite a few, okay 18, classmates. Oh the joy. Haha. Back to the story, yep, this is a Nejiten fanfic. I hope this is would be the first ever fanfic that I can finish since I based this one on a book with the same title as my fanfic. I don't why I even bought it in the first place, but thank my reader instincts that I bought it. Ok, I'm babbling too much. On with the story.

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything, even the plot for goodness' sake.

* * *

_**My Imaginary Ex**_

_**by: LiL sPoIlEd BrAt**_

_**Chapter 1: Let's Not Bring The Past Back**_

* * *

Shizuka was one of those friends who never called.

It was a normal thing though, cause 5 years after graduation, people start to move on with their own lives. She only kept in touch with her classmates on AB Psychology.

Shizuka and Tenten never did share the same course, organization nor the same circle of friends, so this is very..._unusual, _to say the least, for the lavender haired lady to contact Tenten at a time like this.

Based on what she can remember, her name always brought stress and nervousness. That's because of a friend, Neji. Yeah, Neji. Shizuka is the ex girlfriend of Tenten's friend.

As a matter of fact, Shizuka was one of the patrons of a lie Tenten lived up for the past, I don't know, 10 years? Sometimes she can't even make out a straight story branching out of the many stories,_lies_, she's been telling Shizuka. So as much as possible, Tenten tries to avoid her.

_Tenten, Starbucks Coffee, 6 tonight. Pls. drop by even if you have other plans for tonight. I urgently need to talk to you._

That was the text message Tenten got from her. Weird. Just plain wierd. And she can feel her stomach starting to do those backflips again.

Back on her freshman years in college, Tenten managed to tell Shizuka that Neji Hyuuga, the handsome and striking guy who asked her to some party back at college, was her high school boyfriend. In all honesty, what she said wasn't true. But she never confessed to anyone.

As the brunette made my way to the said coffee shop, she tried to recall all possible memories that she had made up to prove the story true, as it was supposed to be a lie.

And seems that she can't recall each of them anymore. Hey, it's been ten years, right? Anyone could forget what they have made up within such a span of time, right? So Tenten came to a decision to tell Shizuka the truth. After all, she and Neji had broken up for quite a good few years already.

* * *

"Tenten! I thought you're not going to show up." Shizuka smiled a brilliant one while she offered Tenten some tea.

"Chai tea latte?"

"Sure." Shizuka then placed a somewhat Yoga mat under our table after which she made her way to the counter.

Shizuka was still the petite and slim girl with those perfectly round green orbs. Her long curly violet hair, that once reached until her waist, was now trimmed until her shoulders.

After a while, she returned with a tea latte on a venti size. Tenten usually had hers on just a large size.

_Uh-oh. I sense that this talk is going to take much longer than I have expected. _

Again, with those backflips.

"Haven't seen you in a while. You look terrific!" she said in manner that portrayed a role of a very close friend, which she wasn't on their case.

"Really, Tenten you should've done this at college, I mean letting your hair flow freely."

_You mean detangling my hair from those nasty buns? _

Back in college, Tenten always had her hair on those panda buns to stop them from hindering her from her activities. But after college, she decided to let go of her hair on its usual buns and try some experimenting. It felt kinda weird to let go of something you have been accustomed for quite some time, but it did felt actually great. Her chocolate brown hair was now layered until past her shoulders.

At least Shizuka noticed.

"Thanks Shizuka. You look as if you haven't change at all."Shizuka smiled, taking Tenten's statement as a compliment, well it was intended to be one anyway.

"So, how have you been?" she started a light conversation that Tenten knew would end up after a few hours or so.

**"**I'm good. I'm actually working on the HR department for a Business firm.**"**

"Night shifts?"

"Sometimes."

"I thought you worked on a pharma company after college."

"Well, I moved. I've been working on this company for at least 3 years now." Tenten suddenly remembered her tea and sipped on it. A sudden aura of awkwardness enveloped them.

"Ok let's stop hearing about me. How about you Shizuka, where are you working again?"

"I kinda quit on my job recently. I was planning to start a small business myself."

Shizuka then told stories about herself and this business she was planning to start. It was, if Tenten heard it correctly, an accessories shop. To assure her that the brunette was listening, which was hard by the way, Tenten started to ask a few questions. And maybe to let her just talk about herself. Tenten felt it was less awkward than she herself talking about her life.

_Who knows maybe we'd end up on that lie she believed in for the past ten years._

And that's bad. For Tenten, at least.

Shizuka suddenly stopped, leaving her sentence in mid-air, when she checked her watch. She held a frustrated frown on her face.

"I can't believe it, I clearly remember I said 6 o'clock."

"Shizuka? What's wrong?"

"Tenten, I think we should start with the main agenda as to why I wanted to talk to you. Are you in a somewhat relationship right now?"

"Uhm, no. Why?" A sigh made its way out of her, letting her tensed shoulder relax a bit.

"Oh, that's just great."

_Ok, something's up. And I'm not looking forward to it._

Tenten had this suspicion that Shizuka's trying to hook her onto some blind date. And honestly, she doesn't do those kinds of things.

"You're not trying to set me up with someone, are you?" she chuckled at the brunette's question. Tenten knew that this meeting just got weirder with every moment passing.

"No. Not really. Hey, listen, have you talked to Neji lately?"

_Uh-oh, I smell trouble._

"Nope, not yet. It's been 3 months since I last heard from him."

"You did receive an invitation at his wedding, right?"

"Well yeah. Did you?" this topic is driving Tenten to the edge.

"No. We never got this 'just friends' thing after we broke up. Have you met his fiancee, Mitsuki?"

"Well we met, but I have to say we're not really that well acquainted." another sigh, but this time out of disappointment.

"So this is gonna be harder than I have I thought. Tenten, I was planning on, you know, do some _intervention_ for our dear Neji."

_Ok, I've decided that I don't like that intervention she was asking from me._

"What is this 'intervention' you're telling me?"

"I want you to let him break this engagement he managed to put himself to. Stop the wedding. Do anything, just stop him from marrying that girl."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Any grammatical errors you found along the way? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Toodles.


	2. Those Lies That We Made Up

Author's Notes: Whoa, is this real or did I just update after 24 hours? Oh gosh, I think I'm getting sick. Hahaha. Thanks for the reviews. I so love them.

This chapter contains a very long flashback to explain what happened between Shizuka, Neji and Tenten in their college years. The next chapter would be the continuation of Shizuka and Tenten's conversation at the present time. I planned on having alternate chapters between the flashbacks and the present time. This flow will be used for the next 2-3 chapters.

Disclaimer: Yadah yadah, get lost already.

* * *

_**My Imaginary Ex**_

_**by: LiL sPoIlEd BrAt**_

_**Chapter 2: Those Lies That We Made Up**_

* * *

_College, 9 years ago_

She and her high school friends split after high school graduation. A few of her high school classmates and some familiar faces went to the same university as she did. But not her friends.

Neji was one of those familiar faces, but they were never friends. One day, the brunette found herself in line with him for the carbonara spaghetti in the cafeteria. It was the first week of school and he surprised her when he talked to me.

"Hey, you're the one who sang at one of the environmental programs back at high school, right?" he said, he really caught her off guard with that question.

"Uh, yes." said brunette suddenly felt the urge to cring as she remembered that shameful experience.

"Please don't say it loud."

"I knew I saw you from high school. You were great, by the way."

"Do you see me hanging around with people from our school? No."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he grinned. "My name's Neji Hyuuga."

"I'm Tenten."

After getting their over-sauced pasta, he followed Tenten to an unoccupied table. She hesitated at first since she had this instinct to avoid people from high school. Tenten had to endure being alone on a school without any of her friends but she got this idea of overcoming her shyness, yes, she's quite shy despite the singing thing, and decided to make new friends, though it was very challenging.

However, this plan she have won't work if she hang around Neji. Why? Because he knew things about her, not to mention it might be embarassing ones, from high school. But then again...

Neji was quite handsome. Though he was not quite tall to qualify for the basketball varsity team, he was still a few inches taller than her. Not to mention that he has pearly white eyes that was complemented by his dark brown hair and a very fair skin.

When they first met, he was like those varsity players, wearing a white shirt, shorts and basketball shoes. But it was very contradicting when he said that he was once the geek back at high school. With the strong, athletic build, who would have thought that he was a nerd bag back then?

In the end, she decided that it's better to choose him than those other sort-of familiar faces she saw at campus.

Suddenly, the brunette remembered something remarkable about this guy. He was in the basketball team in their senior year. He was the team's ace with the game against those tall sophomores. Some of their batchmates thought that he was a 'lucky find', their batch never won a basketball game, and with him on the team, they managaed to take home the championship on their final year.

"Oh, that? It was just some fifteen minutes of fame for me." whether humbly or dismissively, Neji shrugged the idea off. "That went by very fast. I didn't think I'd be good enough at basketball to say the least."

"Where were you all those years when we were losing? To _freshmen_?"

"As I have said, I really didn't think I'd be good at it. Coincidentally, someone sprained his ankle and they pushed me in at the last minute."

"Honetsly, I had a great time at that game. It felt so good to see those arrogant sophomores lose."

"Glad I helped you with that."

The facts that Tenten know about Neji was discovered back when they were in college. Though each had named every single one in their own circle of friends, they discovered that they didn't really have common friends.

That lunch was not the best they had but it was good. Both had remembered it, and at the last day of their college years, they even reenact that moment. Neji took a photo of her with a forkful of pasta in her mouth and saved it on his phone. Everytime Tenten texted him or called him, that picture would appear on his phone. Even when he lost his phone, he reloaded the same pic on his new one. He still had that photo even when he became an intern on a consumer goods company, and it still shows whenever she calls him.

* * *

Neji was in a Management course, and Tenten was in Psychology, so both have their own set of friends. He would usually show up at Tenten's usual hang out and ask her if she felt having burger, ice cream or just plain borrow money from her for his photocopy expenses. And everytime he would pass by, Tenten's friends would ask who he was.

One thing Neji and Tenten had in common was that they never got into tight knit groups right away. It was uncomfortable at first, but she preferred few close friends to hang out with.

Neji, however, decided not to join in any circle or groups. He never ate lunch with guys he played basketball with. When I asked him about this, he just plainly said, "So no one knows everything about me." Back then, she thought he had intimacy issues.

These intimacy issues she had were put onto test when Neji met Shizuka Takana in Zoology class the second semester. Tenten didn't knew what was going on, and she never asked him since he never opened it up. But apparently, they started to eat lunch together.

Her first encounter with Shizuka was at the copy machine, when she approached Tenten while she was in line waiting for her turn.

"Excuse me, you're Tenten, right?" she asked.

Tenten felt awkward to gaze down at her since she's 3 inches taller than her. Her hair was always in its usual bad hair day routine that she decided to tie them with panda buns. Shizuka was petite and she had those curls on her violet locks as if she wanted it that way. Tenten decided that she envied her hair. But nevertheless, she was the usual friendly type of person.

"Yes," Tenten was quite unsure of what was going to happen. "I'm sorry but I can't remember you. Are we classmates on any of my subjects?"

"No um, actually, it might seemed improper but heck, I'm here already so why not. Neji asked me on Freshman Night this Friday. Are you okay with that?"

Freshman Night was a party to be held in one of the in-campus dorms. It was done annually during the start of the second semester. It was quite informal and those events required a date, or so what Tenten thought.

To Tenten, it was weird that it seems Shizuka was asking permission from her. "Of course."

She breathed and felt relieved with the brunette's answer. "Thanks, and here I thought you wouldn't agree since you two still hang out together. Didn't he told you that he asked me?"

_Okay, I have no idea on what she was talking about_.

Tenten noticed that the other 5 people in the line as well as the copy girl were listening to their little conversation.

"Nope, he didn't told me, Shizuka. And I think he doesn't need to tell me who he asks on a date."

"That's great. Well I was just making sure. Thanks, Tenten." she watched Shizuka skipped away and she felt herself blushing while she tried to act as if nothing happened.

* * *

That day, Neji left a note on Tenten's locker. He managed to caught her as she made her way out of class. Tenten decided to make the first move.

"I met Shizuka today. And she's asking my permission to go out with you. Why is that?"

"What?" he held a confused look on his gorgeous face. "Why would she do that?"

"Beats me. It felt weird, you know."

"What did you tell her then?"

"What do you mean? Of course I said yes."

He looked at her sheepishly. "I think I know what's going on. Shizuka thinks that you're my ex-girlfriend from high school."

"What? Why would she think that I'm your ex-girlfriend?" It turned out that Neji never had any girlfriends back at high school. And Shizuka was the first girl he had ever asked out.

"Seriously?" she didn't want to believe it back then. Even _she_ was asked a few times before. With the fact that she wasn't athletically active at that time. "What about the prom?"

"I didn't go with a date. The girl I was about...never mind. I went with my friends that night." she laughed at him.

"I really feel bad about you and your friends."

Turns out that his problem was that Shizuka never goes out with guys who never had prior relationships.

As she have said it, 'It was a waste of time. I don't want to be the testing grounds of a guy, fixing them then the next girlfriend benefits.'

"With what she had said, I can tell that she's been the first girlfriend for quite a few times."

"Well, how could I tell her that I'm kinda new at this. And knowing her, she'll reject me even before she starts to get to know me."

"At least not yet. She agreed to come with you on freshman night, correct? Wait, why are you even looking for me earlier?"

"Tenten, I need a favor. She thinks you're my ex anyway."

"I smell trouble. Shoot."

"Well, I just wanted you to, you know, drop certain hints that I like her since we're gonna hang out on freshman night."

On her 18 years living on earth, this had to be the lamest favor someone asked her to do. But it sounds fun.

"Okay." she said. "But I prefer it my way. I can't just tell her that you like her, can I?"

"Fine. Whatever you think will work." he looked happy and excited, and Tenten felt like his partner in crime that moment.

* * *

The following week, Shizuka and Tenten had a very uncomfortable friendship. She would often greet Tenten whenever they passed by each other at halls, even asked her to breakfast several times. Tenten felt it was Shizuka's way to keep the 'enemies' closer.

Tenten didn't really mind though, because she get to praise Neji without being too obvious about it. They went on talking about him and how he had changed since high school. Until...

"So, was he you're first boyfriend?" Shizuka asked, but Tenten somehow felt that Shizuka just wanted to know if she was Neji's first girlfriend. Okay, what to do? Of course lie.

"Yeah, it was one of those corny first love thing."

"Not really, I think it's cute."

"I guess so," Tenten paused momentarily, pretending to think of some childhood memory they had.

"Well I never noticed him before. He told me once that he gave me this heart shaped card back in 2nd grade but I never really got it. Then I started to notice him when we were on our sophomore year."

"Seriously? I mean 2nd grade? He really didn't gave up on his childhoos crush, huh?"

_Okay, enough on the true_ _love_. Tenten decided to skip to another topic. It might sound too good to be true if she continued.

"He was quite the klutzy, chubby kid back then."

"Really? I would love to see those pictures!"

_Remind Neji NEVER to show any childhood pictures._

"So why did you broke up?"

"Did he talked about it?"

"No. I haven't asked him yet."

_Whew_. "I went to the prom with someone else. Well we were still dating but, not exactly. He wanted to break up after high school so I agreed that we should see somebody else that night. Turns out he didn't got a date, and we never recovered with that."

At that moment, Tenten felt so proud with the story she did. And it seems that Shizuka was falling for the story. Tenten even mixed up things that really happened at the prom so anyone could testify. The big problem is she's starting to forget the parts she made up.

"But you're okay now?"

"Of course, you see, Neji's quite the gentleman and decided to remain friends with me even if were going to attend the sme school."

That made Neji the hero. An ex who acts mature to his ex girlfriend.

By the time Tenten saw Neji, she warned him about the things she made up. Tenten, however, didn't knew what he said to prove her made up stories.

Shizuka became his girlfriend a few days later.

* * *

A/N: quite lengthy if I may say so myself. Review please!!! LiL sPoIlEd BrAt signing off.


	3. Back To The Future Past

Author's Notes: Weeeeee...I came back to life, literally. I just got into a near death situation this week, thank God I'm still alive. I've decided to ditch the first person perspective. I don't know why but I just felt like it, and I'm going to revise my first two chapters and change them into normal POV. Thanks for the awesome reviews I received.

Disclaimer: Whatever.

* * *

_**My Imaginary Ex**_

_**by: LiL sPoIlEd BrAt**_

_**Chapter 3: Back To The Future Past**_

* * *

Coffee Shop, present day...

"Are you serious?" Tenten's mouth hung for quite a few moments before she spoke again.

"This is silly, Shizuka." Tenten looked at the girl who leaned at the table with such determination painted on her stunning face.

"You're telling me that you didn't know anything about Neji and Mitsuki?"

"Yup." Tenten recalled how her role as partner-in-crime eventually became a sometime friend. The friendship she and Neji shared had stopped from being on daily basis after graduation. Especially when she had a boyfriend. Both managed to keep in touch but they were not as close as they were back in their college years. Proof was that she only found out about Mitsuki after Neji and the said girl had gotten together.

They remained friends, alright. He was even there when Tenten broke up with her boyfriend to comfort her. But they never hang around very often. There even came a time when Tenten wondered if she was not good enough to be his friend that he chose not to hang around with her.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when her violet haired companion suddenly spoke.

"You have to agree with me. Mitsuki's not the right girl for him. Have you even saw him lately? He looks rather miserable." Shizuka declared.

"How do you know if you're right?" Tenten demanded. She can't believe she was hearing these things right now. Shizuka, of all the people.

The brunette watched as Shizuka leaned closer to her and lowered her voice. Tenten assumed it was because they all worked at the same general area of Konoha.

"Actually, what I do know is not from first-hand knowledge. But I do have good sources. I can't believe you don't know anything about this. A few of our college friends saw him recently and got to talk to him. Didn't you get the invitation from the groom-to-be himseld, just like everybody else?"

A tiny feeling of bitterness suddenly bubbled from the darkest area of Tenten's heart.

"Mine was sent through e-mail. Well, were not really in good speaking terms right now." Shizuka sighed.

"This isn't good. How can you convince him to call off the wedding if you're not speaking to him?" Shizuka then shook her head and leaned back on her chair.

"Why should I even bother doing this? People always regret marrying because they are stupid enough not to realize earlier that they chose the wrong person for them. It happens all the time."

The said small amount of bitterness suddenly burst out and overcame Tenten. She was clearly pissed because she was the only one who never got the invite personally from Neji. And by the looks of it, she was the only one who got her invitation through e-mail.

"Oh come on, Tenten. We all know that you didn't mean that. This is Neji were talking about here. Why don't you set aside whatever issue you have? We all know this is what's best for him. Someone told me that Mitsuki was a manipulative, lying, cheating bitch, and she has always been."

"If Mitsuki really is a bitch, how come Neji's marrying her?"

"I don't know, Tenten. You're the psychologist here. Why do you think he always choose girls that are not compatible with him."

"I have no idea. What do you think, Shizuka?" Shizuka's lips entertained a sly smile.

"Duh, Tenten. He keeps ending up with the wrong person because he still not over you. And he engages himself on doomed relationships to make you realize that you still love him and save him from himself."

Tenten groaned. "I cant's believe were starting this again."

Deep inside, Tenten knew that Shizuka was wrong, and she couldn't be more wrong. She and Neji never got together, she was always reminding herself that. So practically, there was nothing to get over with. The dramatic 'senior prom' incident never happened. As well as the tearful 'let's be friends' reconciliation at high school graduation.

Shizuka was mistaken then, and mistaken now.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is quite short compared to the flashback. Well, all the flashback will be long, and there would be exactly flashbacks in between Tenten's conversation with Shizuka. This is to explain thoroughly their experiences along with another person.

Haha I wonder who's this 'another person'? All I can say is that she shares something in common with Tenten and Shizuka. Hahaha

Review pls. :)


	4. Baby Are You Down?

Author's Notes: Gee......I hope I pass that first major quiz on my Engineering subject this week. Anyway, sorry about that ultra short chapter 3. Haha..on with chapter 4. Hopefully this would make up for that short chapter 3.

Thanks on those reviews. I appreciate it. I really feel better now.

Disclaimer: Why do I need to do this everytime?

* * *

_**My Imaginary Ex**_

_**by: LiL sPoIlEd BrAt**_

_**Chapter 4: Baby Are You Down?**_

* * *

_College, 7 years ago_

"You sounded great back there." Neji said half heartedly as he gave Tenten her school bag along with her jacket.

"I'm quite surprised that you heard us. You look terrible."

Neji offered Tenten a ride home after the choir practice. For someone as shy as Tenten, it was an achievement to make it to the school choir. And Neji was the one responsible for convincing her to put her singing talent in use.

That afternoon, the school choir was having practice for their Christmas performance, and from her spot on the stage, she can clearly see him on one of the seats on the nearly deserted auditorium. From where she was standing, Tenten could tell that he looks miserable. Heck, he wasn't even paying attention to the choir's singing.

On their way to the parking lot, Neji opened up his problems with Shizuka. It has been a shock to Tenten for he never really open up things to her. Especially not his problems with Shizuka.

In his story, Neji and Shizuka were having problems, ones that are difficult enough that Shizuka suggested that they should break up.

"What? But you've been together for two years now. What new problems could you possibly have now?" Tenten asked.

"Actually, it's the old ones."

"I do hope it's not about me. When do you plan on telling her that I was never your ex-girlfriend?"

"I don't know, honestly these problems are about the truth. I think it's better not to tell her about us."

"It's just that I have difficulty on keeping track on those stories I told her. I even forgot some things that I told her. You dealing with it wothout problems beats me."

Neji chuckled. "I just tell her that I am one of those who doesn't dwell on the past." Neji had this term coined out to describe their fake relationship. Canon, as he had quoted.

"You didn't add anything new to the canon have you?"

"Nope, not yet. Honestly, most of the stories came from you."

"Great. I did all the hard work and you just reaped the rewards."

"You really are a true friend."

Neji lived ten minutes away from Tenten's place. Tenten watched him drive and miss the highway exit leading to his house, in favor to the next one leading to the village where Tenten's house was located.

"So, how do we fix this problem with Shizuka?"

"What do you mean by 'we'? This is my problem, I'll solve it by myself."

"Well, Neji, I'm your friend and I'm a girl. So maybe I can reach out to Shizuka much better than you."

Neji refused her offer adamantly. To Tenten, it seemed that Shizuka and Neji's relationship was perfect- he never complained about Shizuka, nor mention to her that they have a fight. She would sometimes see him in a bad mood, meaning he was thinking about something thoroughly. But he never mention something bad about Shizuka.

_He was really thoughtful and mature. _Tenten thought._ After all, he DID forgive me after dumping him at prom--wait that didn't happen._

Sometimes, Tenten herself tends to forget too.

* * *

"Problem? Did Neji mentioned that were having _problems_ to _you_?"

Tenten knew she had caught Shizuka on a bad mood. She wasn't as composed and calm as she was, nor was she hurrying to go somewhere. But one thing's for sure, she was annoyed at Tenten. _Very_ annoyed.

"No, he did not," Tenten quickly said, thinking that it would save herself.

"But he's been quite moody lately. He has this idea that something's wrong between the two of you, but he never talked about it. All I know is that he wants to fix it."

Shizuka looked at Tenten in a way that doesn't need Tenten's psychology major to decipher. Shizuka obviously put up a wall between them.

"Look, Tenten, whatever our 'problem' is, it's none of your business. I've just had it with the two of you and honestly I don't give a damn even if you guys were locked up inside a room. I'm done."

"Shizuka, wait. It's not what you think..."

"Whatever you say doesn't matter, Tenten."

"Please, Shizuka, don't break up with him. You just...misunderstood perhaps? Neji and I, we don't have feelings for each other." Shizuka tightened her grip around her binder.

"Why the hell does he tell _you_ everything?"

"Believe me, he doesn't."

"Fine, but why is he telling you everything he tells me? Shouldn't I come first?"

"You do come first, Shizuka. Honestly, I don't really know where he is half the time. We never really hang out lately."

"I don't keep a friendly relationship with my exes, Tenten. I think it's not healthy." Shizuka looked at Tenten accusingly.

_We just share a secret, and that can really bind people._

"Honestly, Shizuka, it's not what you think. We're only friends."

"I don't treat my friends the way he treats you."

"Shizuka, remember how you _liked_ Neji as the mature ex and forgave me as well as deciding to stay friends?" Tenten reminded her desperately. And by the looks of it, it was working.

"Tenten, thanks for defending him, but it's still none of your business."

* * *

Shizuka broke up with Neji right before Christmas, but a few weeks after Tenten and Shizuka talked, it seemed she tried working out things again.

Neji didn't knew of what transpired between Tenten and Shizuka's conversation. Tenten didn't told him, and neither did Shizuka. And that was a secret Tenten and Shizuka shared.

Tenten heard the news on the last day of school before Christmas vacation. She hurriedly looked for him on his usual hang out place only to find the energetic blond, Naruto Uzumaki.

Tenten and Naruto shared their P.E. class as ballroom partners that semester.

"Did he leave already?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, probably went home. Shizuka broke up with him."

"Just now?"

"Yup, they were talking on that tree for almost an hour."

Tenten then decided to show up on Neji's house with a gallon of Double Dutch ice cream. As soon as Neji saw her on his doorstep, he chuckled.

"I'm not a girl, you know." Neji said.

"Trust me, after this, you'll feel a lot better."

Tenten stayed over for dinner, but wasn't feeling hungry because she already had a few cups of ice cream. Neji didn't want to talk about Shizuka at first as he was very quiet, and Tenten decided it was better if he open up the topic himself. Instead, she played along as she told about her classes and electives and projects. She also told him about this movie she wanted to see that weekend. She was planning on asking him to accompany her that weekend. Two hours later, Tenten ran out of stories to tell and later grew impatient.

"Neji, about Shizuka…"

"I thought you wanted me to feel better."

"Talking will help you solve you issues."

"If you really wanted to make me feel better, you'd drop the 'break up' thing."

"Are you sure you're break up wasn't caused by our fake relationship?"

"Positively sure." Neji said. For a moment, Tenten thought he was protecting her. She knew she'd feel bad if she was somewhat involved on Neji and Shizuka's break up. And Neji knew that. Even if Shizuka hadn't said anything to Neji, Shizuka pointedly stated that the couple's problem somewhat had Tenten's name on it.

"Okay, if you say so." _Next time, just be yourself._

"I didn't exactly thought about that, did I?" Tenten knitted her brows.

"What did?" _Of course you didn't. Duh?_

"About that canon story we made up."

"No." Tenten scooped out another cup of ice cream and sighed, at least she and Neji were on the same page now. At least they both knew it was their fault that the relationship ended. Tenten reached out her hand to Neji's and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry about Shizuka, maybe next time you shouldn't tell that I'm your ex-girlfriend?"

Tenten breathed deeply, regretting that she said the last statement for he quickly turn into that quiet and stoic person of his. She let go and breathed once more when he finally answered her.

"That's a good idea."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? review:)


	5. I'm Not The Same Kid From Your Memory

Author's Notes: Yay I'm back?! Sorry for the long update, so much for the damned school works and tests. I'm really having doubts on continuing this story. It seems that Neji and Tenten are not suited on the characters' behavior, I think. I realize that some other characters from Naruto are suited for this fanfic. I don't know. Should I continue with this story or not? Pls. tell me.

Anyway this chapter's kinda long, I think. Hahaha happy holidays everyone, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Whatever.**

* * *

_**My Imaginary Ex**_

_**by: LiL sPoIlEd BrAt**_

_**Chapter 5: I'm Not The Same Kid From Your Memory**_

* * *

_Coffee Shop, Present Day_

"Neji didn't ask anyone out for months after you broke up with him," Tenten said.

"You really messed him up."Shizuka shook her head.

"He didn't ask anyone out because you were there. I'm surprised you're still denying this." Tenten knew that Shizuka wasn't mad because she didn't believed what Shizuka had said. Honestly, Shizuka amazed her. After that awkward conversation in college, Tenten spoke to Shizuka again. They were classmates on a subject, and they even started to exchange quick hellos in the halls. On their college graduation, they even exchanged hugs-but Tenten figures, as time went by, that everyone was just emotional that night.

"Are we really gonna go through all of this again?" Tenten whined.

"She's finally here! Oh gosh, I thought you'd ditch us." Shizuka's eyes darted n something, or rather someone behind Tenten. Tenten turned and almost choke on what she was drinking.

"Yukino."

Yukino Kisaragi was thinner the last time Tenten saw her. She had her sun streaked blonde hair cut very short, and it really accentuated her weight loss even more. She occupied the empty seat next to Tenten after she dropped the heavy bag under the table.

Yukino was Neji's second girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, really. The meeting took longer than what I had expected. So what have you told her?" Yukino asked.

"I already told her of what we wanted her to do."

"Oh, yes. Right." Yukino looked at Tenten with brighter eyes. "And what did she say?"

"Tenten here, is not in speaking terms with Neji."

"You're kidding, right?" Yukino asked, addressing the question to Tenten.

"What happened?" Tenten was not sure what was happening but she answered nonetheless.

"I don't know. It just kind of happened. He suddenly stopped…you know what? I don't have to explain anything to the two of you. Hey, how did you two even met?"

"Yoga," Yukino answered. "Didn't figure out who she was until I found out her surname." When Yukino saw Shizuka's name on the attendance list of her weekly yoga class, she immediately yelled, "As in the ex of Neji Hyuuga?!" in her typical borderline-tactless fashion. Apparently, she never met Shizuka, besides the fact that she saw a picture of her in a website, she barely even knew a thing about her.

While Yukino bought herself a drink, Shizuka filled Tenten on how their friendship was formed.

"I heard Neji had a new girlfriend, but I don't know her. All I know is that they met at work." Shizuka said.

"Yeah, I heard they got hired at the same time."

"Well, Yuki's cool. Honestly, she wasn't what I expected." Yukino returned to our table with her own tall mocha.

"Isn't it funny, Neji's three exes, all together."

_Neji's two exes, but never mind._

"Sorry, so, you were saying?"

"Shizuka said you weren't what she expected."

"Oh, that's so true. She wasn't what I was expecting, either. I thought that Sizuka would be…more like me, you know? I thought he kind of have had a type." While Tenten looked at Shizuka and Yukino, she fully understood what they meant. Shizuka reminded her of college-all enthusiasm, spirit, pep, positivity. Yukino, however, was reserved. Tenten found her a bit serious, less quick to laugh and not too smiley. Both were not opposites, but rather different.

Tenten also noticed that the girls in front of her had an ease between them that she didn't felt.

"But you're friends now. Maybe you're not so different." Tenten said, making Shizuka laugh.

"Oh, you know what, we almost have nothing common. Believe me, we tried. But apart from yoga and Neji, there's absolutely nothing."

"We can't even go to the movies together. But it was interesting that I met Shizuka. Neji never talked about her." Yukino added.

"Well, he talked about Tenten a lot." Shizuka said.

"Totally. I knew all about the boss that you hated, the work stalker you tried to avoid…and I heard all about you and Senri."

_Me and Senri?_

Obviously, Yukino had the intention of elaborating the topic.

"I knew what was happening between you and Senri. From when he asked you out-to the basketball game. I even knew about the fights you oftenly had. You know, I felt like you guys were having fights every two weeks."

_Okay, why are they bringing these up? _

"Senri and I broke up a long time ago. So, what you know Yukino, is already old news."

"The point is," Yukino answered. "Why would Neji care so much about you and this guy? You and Neji broke up in high school. And still, he knew your relationship's ups and downs as if it was some kind of afternoon drhired ama series."

"See, it's just not me. Yukino also noticed." Shizuka added.

"Neji is totally in love with you. He'll totally end it with Mitsuki if you ask him to." Yukino said with such dead seriousness.

"I'm not going to ask him to do that! And I don't have any power on his decisions you, know." Yukino arched her eyebrows.

"Really? You don't remember what you did for me five years ago?"

* * *

_Five years ago_

After college, Shizuka and Tenten's other friends and acquaintances never remained to keep in touch. All except Neji. Neji still lives under his uncle's house that is ten minutes away from Tenten's house. Coincidentally, both of them had found work in Konoha just months after graduation. Neji started to take a car to work and oftenly Tenten would ride with him, if she woke up early to catch him.

Both had changed after graduation. Neji was hired under a big company that distributed food. He was required to wear a nice shirt and tie every day since he needed to check different supermarkets in different areas of the city, and it suited him perfectly. Tenten, on the other hand, became the Human Resources girl whom people pass their résumés to. She didn't mind if she had to start from ground. Most of her days were consisted of sifting through e-mails and screening walk-in applicants, scheduling tests and interviews, and ushering people to the waiting rooms.

One thing that changed the most to Tenten is that she finally overcame her shyness. At her work, she managed to find herself a group of friends that have one similarity; they hated their boss extremely. Sometimes, she and her friends ate lunch together and even catch up on some movies after work. Nevertheless, it was still Neji whom she shares her morning and evening rides.

Honestly, she liked the rides. She even looks forward to it. One night, they ended up telling how proud they were at each other from what they had achieved so far.

"I think you should quit your job if ever you catch a good opportunity." Neji said as he set his eyes on the highway.

"I've only been there for months!"

"I mean, just earn a few things that you can from work, then find another place where your boss won't let you do low things like photocopying and stuff. You have such great talent at predicting…or rather reading people. And that is greatly needed on hiring people."

Tenten knew what Neji said was right. But she also knew the difference between Neji's field of industry compared to hers. Nevertheless, she likes what she's doing.

Tenten studied Psychology back in college, but it only served as an academic background for her interest: analyzing people. She thought that one day she would end up as a high school guidance counselor or something related to it to practice her career but she end up at a company's human resources department. And she's been fascinated by it so far. She was able to read and analyze people as well as their behavior. She was able to answer some questions like 'why do some people work together well and others don't?' and the like.

From the names that came through her desk at the office, Tenten can see the effect of the newly hired employees in their company, and she had to admit that there were some that was a bad choice. But still, Neji was right. She liked reading people.

Neji and Tenten's car routine continued, but as the weeks went by, Neji's schedule became more erratic, and later on, he got assigned to visit some local supermarkets on the outskirts of Konohagakure. It made them unable to see each other for weeks.

It was then that Tenten ran onto an old friend in the Central Mall of Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki, Neji's friend and Tenten's old ballroom dancing partner in her P.E.

"Hi!" Tenten beamed cheerfully, she was really happy to see the blonde once more.

"How are you? You and Neji work together right?"

"Yeah. Neji's assigned to the outskirts, no? we haven't seen him lately." Naruto said as Tenten agreed.

"Me neither." Naruto seemed to remember the sun-streaked blonde girl beside him and introduced her to the brunette.

"Tenten, this is Yukino Kisaragi. I went to the same college with her, you see."

Tenten shooked the blonde's hand, and it felt very…official. Along with her corporate attire and smarty looks, Tenten imagined Yukino as the office girl she would've been. And Tenten felt very insecure.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Tenten was Neji's ex." Damn Naruto and his energetic attitude. Tenten felt recoiling, she wasn't referred to as Neji's ex for some time now. And it was very awkward to maintain the lie again.

"Naruto, that was ages ago." But Yukino seemed very interested that it seems like she wasn't going to let go of the subject.

"Wow. Really?" Yukino asked.

"Why don't you ask her? Tenten, you wouldn't mind talking about Neji, would you?"

_Do I have a choice?_

"Um, sure." Tenten watched as Yukino hesitated at first, but with a few more prodding from Naruto, she started.

"You see, I kind of wanted to ask Neji on our Christmas party." Obviously, Yukino liked Neji.

_Why does it feel like this has happened before?_

"And…what does this have to do with me?" Yukino turned to Naruto for some sort of support.

"Are you the supposedly ex that Neji wasn't over yet?"

"No. you must be referring to Shizuka. They broke up around third year, if I remember correctly." Tenten said as Naruto shrugged.

"But I thought you two got back together after college?"

"No, we did not." Tenten groaned.

"But if there's someone who Yukino can ask advice for Neji, it's you because all of us at the office aren't as close as you and Neji."

True, Neji wasn't the type to open up easily to other people, especially on his emotions. So it seems that Naruto wants Tenten to talk with Neji and _unintentionally _bring up the thought of the Christmas party and ask him what he thought about it.

"You want me to ask him out for you?" Tenten couldn't believe this.

"I just want to see if his open about this. If he's not, then I won't pursue him. I'm not in charge to rush him if he's heartbroken or something. And since you're very close to him, it would be easy if you mention this thing about the Christmas party to him first rather than one from our workplace." Yukino explained while Tenten shooked her head at Naruto.

"And you can't do this by yourself, huh?"

"I wouldn't know how, Tenten." Naruto retaliated.

"And besides, I had a feeling that Naruto can't do it right." Yukino added.

* * *

After a few weeks, Neji finally came back from the outskirts. And in a few days, both he and Tenten came back to their old routine.

"Finally, I have a car again." Tenten said as she hopped inside Neji's car. "How was the outskirts?"

"It was quite…interesting. I do hope they'll reimburse my money sooner."

"Hey, I saw Naruto on the mall."

"That's…cool. It's been quite a while since you saw him, right?"

"Yeah, I think it was way back from graduation or something. Hey, have you been, like, talking to Shizuka or something?" Neji was surprised with Tenten's sudden question.

"Shizuka? No I don't."

"I was just wondering if you're ready to, you know date somebody else after Shizuka since, I don't know, you're break up with Shizuka was years ago. It's been a while since you dated."

"So you were thinking that I haven't considered dating, huh? Well, guess what, I am thinking about it too."

"Well, for your information, it isn't obvious. Why don't you try asking someone out?"

"Tenten, really, what is this about?" Tenten looked at him with a genuine smile plastered on her face.

"Stop using some lame excuse and get your ass onto dating again."

"Whatever you say, ma'am."

"I'm serious. It's overly impossible if you're still mourning over Shizuka."

"Honestly, no I'm not."

"Really? Then what do you feel about Yukino?" Tenten held her breathe as she waited for Neji's answer. She was really hoping that this would work.

"Yukino?"

"Yukino Kisaragi. You know, your officemate."

"She's…okay. I guess."

"Really? Why don't you ask her out then? Like take her to some place, or maybe to your office Christmas party."

"How did you meet Yukino?"

"She was with Naruto when I bumped onto him at the mall a few days ago. She's quite the pretty and intelligent type. I think you should ask her out."

"Did Naruto ask you about this?" Tenten watched Neji's pale hands tightening around the steering wheel. And this made Tenten quite scared for while. From her point of view, Neji has a weird relationship with his friends. For a second, she thought he would be mad at Naruto over this.

"Nope. He did not. I just happened to bump onto them. So, why not Yukino?"

Though she felt guilty about the lying part, she knew that what she lied to about Neji would have a very fruitful outcome at the end. She waited patiently for Neji's reply, but it never came. She knew deep inside that Neji won't answer her question because there's nothing to point out from Yukino, she was [retty and smart after all. Neji exhaled from exhaustion, and it made Tenten doubt whether she made the right decision to ask him first hour of the first day of the week.

"I think you're right. I've been making lame excuses to avoid the dating stage. Maybe I should ask Yukino to the Christmas party."

* * *

As Neji's relationship with Yukino progressed, Tenten saw less of him. But despite of that fact, Neji still offered Tenten morning rides to her work. But Tenten felt like those car rides were painstakingly short to cram all of the stories they were craving to tell each other on the time that they weren't together.

And at that time, Tenten's love life got interesting.

She met Senri Mikoto at the company that she was working at. Senri was applying for a marketing position, and being able to read people very well, Tenten instantly knew that Senri would be hired easily. There were only few people who strode to the HR waiting room the way that he did. It was always nervousness that overcame most applicants, and he wasn't most applicants.

On their first meeting, they learned that they came from rival schools. And it gave way to their first date. He confidently asked her to the next big basketball game.

"Are you sure? What if your school loses?" Tenten asked.

"Doesn't matter. It's always the best team that wins anyways." Senri cockily said.

Senri walked out of the HR room with a date, and obviously a job. Type A personalities tend to do that, and obviously he had that kind of personality.

* * *

_Coffee Shop, present time_

Yukino was right. Tenten forgot what she did for her from 5 years ago.

"But I didn't do it for you." Tenten protested. "I just wanted the best for Neji. He looked like he could use a companion or something."

"That's quite interesting for you to say that. Doesn't Neji have a lot of friends?" Shizuka asked.

"Well yeah, but there's none that he casually opens up to. God, we don't even know when his birthday is." Yukino explained. Then both looked at Tenten.

"Tenten, I can't believe that you're very oblivious to this. Can't you see, he dated Yukino because you asked him to do so." Shizuka exasperatedly said.

"Hey, I don't have a lot of influence on him than you think. And besides, why should I even bother? We're not in speaking terms, remember?" Shizuka and Yukino looked at each other, then the latter leaned forward.

"I know that Mitsuki is cheating on him." Yukino whispered.

Mitsuki Takayama was on the same batch as Neji when he got hired. She and Yukino used to be friends, but after Yukino and Neji broke up, she suddenly showed up on the picture.

What really happened was that, Mitsuki started flirting with Neji on the last months of his and Yukino's relationship. It came to a point that Yukino couldn't handle all of Mitsuki's antics.

"Can you believe that they got assigned together on some province for three straight rows? And the pairings should come randomly." Yukino added.

"Why didn't you just trust Neji?"

"Tenten, we're not the same. You didn't felt that you had to share. Yukino and I felt as though we were sharing Zack with you through the memories you two have."

"Hey, that's nothing now. I found myself a new guy now, and I'm just hoping the best for Neji here."

Yukino also told the rest about a conference that she was _randomly _assigned with Mitsuki two months ago. She didn't mind it back then because at that time, she was seeing another guy. Yukino decided to let Mitsuki have the room she would've shared with her since a relative of hers live near the hotel. But one night, she felt a bit tipsy and decided to sleep on the room she and Mitsuki would've shared, and since she still got the keys.

But the moment she entered the room, she saw Mitsuki with a guy from the conference, in a very suggestive position. She was so embarrassed that she quickly went out the room after muttering some apologies.

"Oh my god! Mitsuki was picking out guys months before her wedding!" Shizuka exclaimed, looking at Tenten meaningfully.

"Yeah. And here I am torn on what to do on this information I have. If I tell Mitsuki, she'll just think I'm jealous or something and if I tell Neji…well he might think that I'm just bitter."

"Obviously, I can't tell him, because we haven't talked after our break up. So we came to the decision that you're the perfect person to tell him this." Shizuka said.

Tenten knew that both girls were right. It was very shameful of her if she didn't do this. True that Neji didn't talk to her about Mitsuki, but it was awful that she abandons him in a situation like this. Shizuka and Yukino obviously can't talk to him about this because of their position in Neji's life. How selfish of her. And to think that he was there when Senri and her broke up.

"So, are you in?" Shizuka asked, earning a sigh from Tenten.

"I guess you two are right. He's so damn lucky that you two are here to look after him."

"Or maybe cursed." Yukino laughed.

* * *

A/N: review pls…:)


End file.
